Big Sexy Love
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Nash is back in WWE and feuding with Punk. However, a certain loudmouth has caught Big Sexy's eye. Punk knows about it and is scheming and plotting. Will love prevail or will Punk bring a stop to it? AU WWE; Slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**A/N: Co-written with RockyGirl19.**

**Chapter One**

The Miz stood in the ring and looked out onto the crowd. "You know the reason why that I'm out here is that I've been asked by someone to say 'Hello' to someone in the audience...and that person is Jared from Subway."

He pointed to Jared in the front row. "Well, come on. Give it up to Jared from Subway."

Jared stood, turned to the crowd, and smiled.

"You know the only reason why I actually decided to do it is because I know that you're a huge Miz fan. Yeah, that's right, Jared is a Mizfit. But you know what, Jared? I'm not a fan of yours."

Jared looked at him in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, I think I can do your job better than you. Yeah, that's right. I think I can be a better spokesperson for Subway than you'd ever could be."

The Miz started to walk out of the ring and went towards Jared. "As a matter of fact, Jared, why don't I just show you?"

He got to Jared and said, "Watch and learn." The Miz grabbed the sandwich and did a promo for the new Oven Crisp Chicken Sandwich. After the promo, the Miz made his way backstage as he undid his tie. He got to the monitor bay and looked to Alex.

"How'd I do?"

"Great," his former protege said. "I want a sandwich now."

Mike smiled.

They continued to watch the monitor and saw a limo pull up and out stepped Kevin Nash. Mike blushed a little bit. Kevin walked backstage and headed to the gorilla position. His eyes caught Mike, who was staring at him. The older man smiled and winked. Mike's blush deepened as he looked back at the monitor.

Kevin did his segment with CM Punk. They went back and forth before security had to stand in front of the ring to prevent a fight from breaking out between the two.

"You know a fight between them would have been awesome," Alex said.

Mike merely nodded.

"Why so quiet?" Alex tilted his head up to look at Mike.

"Just thinking."

What Mike was thinking about was undressing the older man and giving him the greatest blowjob of his life...and some other things.

Alex just stared at his friend for a short time before going back to the screen.

Kevin walked to the back and spotted Mike still at the monitor bay. The older man chuckled to himself and went over. Mike felt someone standing behind him and so he turned to see who it was. His eyes looked into Kevin's.

"Hi," Mike said, but it sounded like a whisper.

_He's kind of cute_, Kevin thought. "Hello. So did you enjoy the segment?"

"It was awesome...just like me."

Alex scrunched up his face but didn't turn around to watch the two men.

"I bet you were great in your segment," Kevin replied. "Wish I could have seen it."

"I can do a repeat performance," Mike offered.

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I would like that," Kevin said with a smile. "I have a limo waiting for me. I was wondering...why don't you and me go to a club or something?"

"That would be nice." Mike looked to his friend. "Hey, Alex, can you..."

"No problem, Mike," Alex quickly said.

"Thanks," Mike said.

Kevin led the Awesome One to his limo. He placed his hand on Mike's lower back and smiled down at him.

Alex just shook his head.

"What's wrong with you?" Cena asked as he came by.

"Just witnessed a hook-up between two very unlikely people."

"Did Hunter ask Punk out?"

"Nope...Kevin Nash and the Miz."

Cena's eyes grew wide. "Wow."

"Wait. Hunter and Punk?" Alex stared at the other man.

"Please...the sexual tension between them is overwhelming."

"I really haven't noticed."

Cena shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what are you doing after Raw?"

Alex stared at John. The Champ had been asking him out for the past four months, but Alex didn't give him the time of day. Cena was a man-whore and would run after any handsome face with a dick.

"Same thing I do after every Raw, go get dinner and head back to my room."

"Why not hang out with me?" Cena winked at him.

Alex made a face. "And get something from you? No, thank you. Why don't you ask Ryder out? Or better yet, Justin Gabriel?" He stood up. "I would rather not be another notch in your belt of conquests, Cena."

John watched as he walked away.

Alex turned to him. "If you want me, you need to become a one man kind of man. But we all know that you can't keep it in your pants."

John folded his arms over his chest.

"You just got told," Hunter replied with a smile. "Have you seen Punk?"

"Nope."

"Thanks." Hunter went on to continue his search.

Punk stood in the shadows as he thought about Kevin Nash and his budding lust for the Miz. He smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**A/N: Hey, y'all. I'm going to need your help. I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote for the next story to be written. Now...on to the story!  
**

**Chapter Two**

Kevin decided to take Mike to a nice dinner at a Thai restaurant that he knew was still open at that time of night. The staff warmly greeted the two and seated them at a secluded table near a corner of the eatery.

"This is a nice place," Mike said as he looked around.

"I love it," Kevin replied. "I try to come here every time I'm in the city."

Mike smiled.

"You should try the Thai Iced Tea or Lemonade. I think it's the mint that they add in it to make it taste so good."

"I shall should try it then."

They looked over their menu and ordered their drinks and appetizer.

"So, what's good?" Mike asked.

"Everything," Kevin replied. "I'm gonna try the Green Papaya Salad and their fried Tilapia."

"That sounds really good. Can I try some of your Tilapia?"

"Of course and you may try some of my salad if you want."

Mike smiled again.

They got their drinks and appetizer. Mike went with their Choo Chee Curry with Jumbo Shrimp.

"That's really good," Kevin replied. "So...how do you like being a WWE Superstar?"

"It has some perks. Gets lonely most of the time."

"No girlfriend?"

"Please." Mike shook his head before taking a sip of his Lemonade. "This is really good. No time for dating. I prefer my men...tall."

Kevin smirked. "I guess I fit that bill."

Mike nodded. "I guess you do."

As their meal went on, Mike decided to play footsie with Kevin. The older man took notice and played along. They stared into each other's eyes, held each other's hands, and just talked.

After dinner, true to Kevin's word, they went to a club. They danced closely and would taste each other's beverage. Kevin would let Mike dance with other men. He enjoyed watching Mike with the other men because he knew that the blond was just dancing only for him.

The young man came over to him and sat in his lap. "Did you enjoy my dance?"

Kevin nodded. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Can I stay with you for the night? No sex. I just want you to hold me."

Kevin stared into those blue eyes and smiled. "I can do that."

Kevin paid their tab and left. As they drove back to the hotel, the older man pulled Mike into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"You belong here," Kevin said with a smile.

Mike stared into Kevin's eyes and said, "I think you're right." He kissed him.

Kevin responded back. Hands roamed and clawed at the material that separated their skin from each other.

"You sure you just want to cuddle?" Kevin asked.

"For right now," Mike said. "I so want to fuck you, but..."

Kevin stared at him. "But what?"

"I don't think I want a one night thing."

The older man studied the younger man and he slowly smiled. "Do you mean that?"

"Will you be my doctor and turn me on?"

Kevin chuckled. "If you really want this relationship thing, I'll give it a shot."

Mike smiled and went back to kissing him.

…

Cena sat a bar, nursing a drink. He didn't bother looking for a piece of tail for the night. He was busy thinking about Alex.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy asked as he sat down.

"Drinking," Cena said.

"I see that, but why are you..uh..." he looked to the young men that were about talking and staring at Cena, "not chasing some tail?"

John scanned the bar and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't feel like it."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"I said that I didn't feel like it."

Randy looked at his long time friend. He placed the back of hand on John's forehead. "No, you're not sick. What the hell?"

"Alex."

The Viper thought a moment. "Riley?"

Cena nodded.

"What about him?"

"He turned me down again. How can he turn me down?" John turned to his friend. "I mean...look at me. I'm a catch, right? You'd sleep with me, right?"

"Number one, it's easy for him to turn you down with your track record of being a man-whore. Number two, eww. Number three, are you insane?"

"Okay, I know that you'll never sleep with me seeing how you're the Undertaker's pet, but you get what I mean."

Randy slowly nodded. "I can't believe that you're still upset that Alex turned you down. Dude, get over it. He'll never spread his legs for you. Not if you can't learn how to be a one man kind of man."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "That's what he said to me."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "What? You're a man-whore. Get over it." His phone went off and he smiled. "Gotta go."

"Taker beckons?"

"You're just jealous." Randy got up. "Do you really want Alex or just want to fuck him so he could be a conquest?"

Cena stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. Answer the question."

"I just want to fuck him."

Randy shook his head. "Good night." With that, the Viper went out the door and to his man.

John stared at the door. "What?" He shook his head and chugged his drink.

"Hey, handsome," a young blond man greeted.

John looked him over and smiled. "Hi."

The young man caressed John's bicep. "Name's Bobby. You?"

"John."

"You want to have some fun?"

Cena licked his lips. He looked up as Alex walked through the door. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Alex moved his eyes to Bobby. He gave a look of disgust, looked to John, shook his head, and walked out of the bar.

Cena bit his lower lip. "You know what, Bobby. It was nice meeting you, but I have an early morning." John paid his tab and gave a little extra just in case Bobby wanted to drink some more.

"Pity," Bobby replied. "Maybe next time."

John smiled and went back to the hotel. He stood in the lobby and watched Swagger talking Alex up. The All American American got Alex to smile and laugh. Riley said his good-night and left. John took note of how Jack stared at Alex's ass when the Varsity Villain walked away. He couldn't explain why, but he was angry at the fact that Jack was moving in on his claim. John had to do something and do something fast to get Alex to be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Chapter Three**

Mike woke to a new day. He looked around the room and found that he was alone. Kevin wasn't in the room and he frowned. He thought that they had a great night together. They came back to Kevin's room and made out a little before they fell asleep. Mike could still feel the older man's arms around him.

The Awesome One sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair. He threw off the sheets and climbed out of bed. Since Kevin wasn't around for him to say good-bye, he decided to write a note. As he finished, the door opened up and in walked Kevin.

"You're up," Kevin said.

Mike smiled at him. "Morning. I was just leaving you a note."

"Now why would you do that?" He placed breakfast on the coffee table.

"I didn't know where you went off to."

"Getting us some breakfast." He started to unpack the bag. "I got you the Belgian Waffle Slam and I got myself the Country-Fried Steak and Eggs. I also got orange juice and coffee for two."

"You didn't have to do that," Mike said as he sat down on the large couch.

"I wanted to. I know that you're going to have a busy day and I wanted my baby energized."

Mike smiled.

They sat and ate until Mike had to leave. Mike practically skipped to his and Alex's room.

"Morning, Mizanin," Punk greeted as he stepped out of his room.

Mike stopped and looked at him. "Morning, Punk."

"How are you this fine morning?"

"Doing just well." He stared at the Straight-edge Savior. "Why are you asking?"

"Just being nice."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Nice talking with you."

"You too."

Mike entered his room and sighed. He quickly undressed to take a shower. The door opened and in walked Alex.

"Hey, how was your night?" Alex asked.

"Nice," Mike answered.

"Did you...enjoy yourself?"

"Always. We just cuddled."

Alex stared at his friend. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "I wanted something more than a one night stand."

The younger man smiled. "Speaking of one night stands..."

"Cena asked you out again?"

Alex nodded. "When will he ever learn?"

"Never. Not until he has you bent over and ramming into you."

Mike's twin groaned. He looked to his naked friend. "You need to hurry. We have media."

Mike's eyes went wide for a second before he ran into the shower causing Alex to chuckle. He went about and laid out Mike's suit. He packed up everything and played on his iPhone while he waited. Mike came out and dressed. He made sure that his hair was just right before he and Alex left for their media run.

Mike's mind was on Kevin Nash. He wondered what he was doing, if he was thinking about Mike, if he got something to eat, etc. Luckily, the last thing he had to do for the day was a signing. Alex and he got done with that and went directly to their new location for their Thursday house show.

Alex and Mike cuddled in bed as they watched some movies.

"Do you want Nash?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but you'll do," Mike answered.

Alex scrunched up his face. "Thanks for making me feel wanted."

"But you are wanted. Cena wants you."

The younger man made a face. "Eww."

Mike laughed. "I'm going to the vending machines. Want anything?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Awesome." Mike grabbed his personal items. He left the room and went to the machines down the hallway.

Mike stood in front of the candy machine deciding if he wanted some candy or not.

"Hi, Mizanin," Punk greeted as he walked up.

"Hello," Mike greeted back.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

Punk nodded. "How do you like Nash being back?"

"It's good for business."

"Please, I just hope he keeps his drunk and drugged up lover away."

Mike looked at him.

"What?" Punk asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know?" Punk asked. "Nash and Sean are dating."

"Sean?"

"Sean Waltman...X-Pac."

"They're dating...?"

Punk nodded. "That's what I heard."

"More power to him. It's his life." Mike got his and Alex's drink. "Have a great night."

Punk nodded and watched as Mike walked back to his room.

"What took you so long?" Alex asked as he sat up.

"What? Sorry," Mike said.

"Mike...you okay?"

"Yeah...just thinking about candy."

Alex stared at his friend and took his drink from his friend.

Mike took sips of his soda before he went and brushed his teeth. He went to bed early and drew the blanket over his head. His mind was on what Punk told him about Kevin and Sean. He didn't know if it was true or not, but it still hurt. He hoped that Kevin wasn't with someone while chasing him. He would have to ask him when he saw him at the house show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Chapter Four**

Mike stood in the locker room in front of the mirror as he stared at himself. He hadn't seen Nash in a week and it bothered him. He really liked the older man and wanted to see if there could be something between them.

_ Maybe what Punk said was right_, he thought.

_ "_Mike," Alex said.

_What if Nash is still dating Sean? I mean, they've been friends for like ever._

"Mike?"

_Maybe we should have had sex that night. I know I can give one helluva blowjob._

Alex stared at his friend and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Mike, I'm pregnant."

_I really do like Kevin. He'll be the first guy I've been with since Matt Hardy._

Alex tilted his head. "Mike, Matt called and wants to hook up with you again."

_Kevin is different from Matt...what did Alex say? _"Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I've been calling your name for the past three minutes."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I see that." The younger blond stared at him. "What's up?"

"Thinking about Nash."

"What about him?"

Mike went and sat down. "Have you ever really liked someone and you find out that they might be seeing someone else?"

"Are they seeing someone else or might be?"

"I don't know."

Alex stared at his friend. "Did you talk to Nash and see if he's with anyone else?"

"No."

"Ask him and be done with it."

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Good, let's get out of here and back to our rooms before Cena asks me out again."

The Awesome One laughed and went about gathering his things. Both men left the locker room and walked through the backstage.

"Hey, Alex," Cena called.

The younger blond groaned and kept walking.

"Wait up," John said as he got behind the younger man.

Mike smiled and looked at Cena. "I'll see ya at the car, Alex."

His friend glared at him as he walked away.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe dinner tonight at Denny's or IHOP," Cena said. "You and me maybe. Talking. Getting to know each other."

Alex folded his arms over his chest.

"I know that I don't have the best record with men, but I want to get to know you and see where it goes."

Alex sighed. "If I say a 'yes' and I don't have a good time, will you stop asking me out?"

"I'll do that."

"I need to get to the hotel and help Mike getting our stuff up."

John nodded. "I'll pick you in a bit."

The younger man nodded and left.

John smiled and was happy that he got his date.

"Hey, Cena?" Hunter called.

He turned to look at the COO. "Have you seen Punk? I wanted to ask him a question."

John shook his head. "You should ask Kofi. They're roommates."

"Hey, guys," Kofi greeted as he walked by. He had his bag slung over his arm.

John stared at the young black man and looked to Hunter. "There he goes."

"I...I'll ask him later," Hunter said as he stared after the West African.

John watched Hunter leave and turned to look at Kofi. He shrugged his shoulders and got ready for his date.

...

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Alex said into his pillow.

"I can't either," Mike replied.

"I can't believe you left me," he said as he lifted his head.

Mike laughed as a knock at the door came.

Alex grumbled and climbed off the bed. He went and answered the door. "Oh! Mike, it's for you."

The Awesome One looked up and stared at Kevin. "Hi."

"Hi. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and watch a movie."

Mike blushed.

"He would love to," Alex replied.

"Hey, Nash," John greeted. He looked in the room and smiled at Alex. "Ready for our date?"

Alex sighed and gathered his things. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said to Mike.

"You either," Mike replied.

John and Alex left.

"So, how about that movie?" Kevin asked.

Mike gave a crooked smile and stood up. He gathered his personal items and went to Kevin. The older man smiled down at him and led Mike to his room. When they got there, Kevin went in for a kiss, but Mike turned his head.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kevin asked.

"Are you and Sean still together?" Mike asked.

Kevin stared at him. "Let's sit down."

They both sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kevin took Mike's hand into his own. "I'm not going to lie to you. Me and Sean did have a thing. It lasted for about seven years. It was a tough seven years. We had our ups and our downs. Do I still love him? Always. Will I get back together with you? No. I can't live my life with the downs. I want ups. He'll always be my friend, but he's not my boyfriend nor lover. Okay?"

Mike slowly nodded.

Kevin hugged him. "I want to try this relationship with you out, okay?"

"Okay," Mike said.

"Let's watch this movie," Kevin said.

Mike got comfortable while the older man got the movie ready.

…

Alex had to admit it; he was actually enjoying his date with John. They talked about anything and everything except John's love life. Alex didn't want to know any more than he already did.

"So, any dark secrets that you might have?" John asked.

Alex shook his head. "I'm a switch but prefer to bottom. That's about it."

"That's it? Wow," John said. "So how many relationships have you been in?"

"One long term and two brief ones."

John nodded.

"I was going to get married, but she cheated on me with her best guy friend. I turned to my gay friend for support and here I am," Alex replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"Not a problem. I don't see myself as bisexual. I love the human body in all its forms. I don't go chasing after both sexes. I'm just me."

John nodded.

"Hey, Alex!" Jack greeted as he came by.

"Hi, Jake, how are you?" Alex greeted back using Jack's real name.

"I'm doing well." The All-American American looked to John and nodded. "John."

"Jack," John said.

"We're still up for Friday night, right?" Jack asked Alex.

"Yeah, looking forward to kicking your ass at some hoops," Alex replied. "Is Kofi and Zack coming?"

"Yeah. Kofi wants to be on your team."

"That's fine," Alex said. "See you Friday."

Jack nodded and went to a table where Zack, Dolph, and Curt were waiting.

"You play basketball?" John asked.

Alex nodded.

"Are you any good?"

"I'm decent," he replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You wanna come and watch?"

"If you don't mind."

Alex shrugged. "I don't care."

Jack stared at the two men while they talked.

"Man, what's up with you?" Kofi asked.

The giant looked to the others. "What?"

"You've been staring at Alex since you sat down, bro," Zack replied.

"No, I wasn't," Jack replied.

"Yeah, you were," Dolph said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd said that you had a thing for Alex," Curt replied. "And so does John."

"John as a thing for any man that walks, talks, and breathes," Jack replied.

The others nodded.

"If you like Alex, bro, ask him out," Zack said.

"He's not interested in John, we all know that," Curt replied. "Especially we all know how many times as Alex turned him down."

"Then why is he having dinner with John?" Jack asked.

"Probably gave in to shut John up," Dolph answered. "He won't sleep with him. He told me so after the sixth time John asked him out."

"Good," Jack replied. "Alex deserves someone better than John."

"It's up to Alex if he wants to date John or not," Kofi replied. "You never know, Alex might be the one to change John."

Jack laughed. "Right."

Kofi shrugged his shoulders and sipped his milkshake.

"I need to go," Alex replied. "Need to get our stuff ready for tomorrow."

John nodded. "Thank you for tonight."

"No problem. I had fun." Alex as shocked to hear himself say that.

Both men went to pay. As Alex pulled out his wallet, John waved him off and paid for both their meals.

"I told you it was a dinner date," John replied. "I'm paying."

"Okay," Alex said and put up his wallet.

John got Alex back to the hotel and both men stood outside Alex's door.

"I guess I'll see you Friday," John replied.

"Yeah."

John leaned in a kissed Alex's check. He smiled at the younger man and left.

Alex went into his room and leaned against the door. He touched his cheek and smiled. He decided to tell Mike when he came in what happened on his date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**Chapter Five**

Friday came and Alex was ready for his game. He was glad to be home in Tampa. He looked to a sleeping Mike and smiled. The older man gripped his large pillow and was wrapped in his sheets. While Mike slept, Alex thought he was an angel. The larger man went to the kitchen and drank two glasses of orange juice before he headed out.

He got to the courts where Jack and the guys were waiting. John sat in the bleachers with a blue cooler in front of him. He waved at the younger man. Alex nodded as he walked over the guys.

"Why's Cena here?" Jack asked.

"He wanted to watch," Alex replied with a shrug. "Who...is on...my team?"

"Me," Kofi said as he jumped into Alex's arms.

"I love Hershey Kisses," Alex said with a smile.

"I'll be on your side, bro," Zack said.

"Let's get this party started," Curt said.

The game was on. John watched Alex move about the court. He was a natural. Cena wondered why he didn't go for basketball, but he pushed that out of his mind. He really didn't want to think about it. If Alex were in the NBA, they wouldn't have met and he wouldn't have gotten a chance to know him.

He felt someone sit beside him. John turned to look at the person. "What are you doing here, Hunter?"

"Just watching the game," the Game replied.

"Did you ever get in contact with Punk?"

Hunter shook his head.

The guys played five games with Alex's team winning the game. They walked over to John, who had the cooler opened. Hunter had left when Kofi made the winning shot.

"What did Hunter want?" Kofi asked.

"To watch the game," John replied.

Dolph chuckled.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"So, what's next?" Curt asked

"Shower...maybe lunch," Alex replied.

"Lunch where?" Jack asked.

"I'm feeling sushi," Kofi replied.

"Yum, sushi," Alex said.

Dolph made a face.

"Sushi is better for dinner," Jack replied.

"There's a place called Fire of Brazil," John replied. "They just opened up here and they have really great grilled meat that they bring to the table."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Curt replied.

"I love their bacon wrapped sirloin," John added.

"You had me at bacon," Zack said.

"I'll text you guys the address and meet you there," John said.

Everyone agreed and went to take a shower. They met up at the restaurant and were seated. John on one side of Alex and Jack on the other. Everyone ate and had a great time.

"Do you know why Hunter wants to talk to Punk?" John asked Kofi.

The West African shook his head.

"Man, the sexual tension between those to could be cut with a knife," Curt replied.

Dolph just smiled and shook his head.

"That's what Cena says," Alex replied.

"You have to admit, Hunter has been trying to get to Punk for awhile now," John said.

"Why doesn't he call him in for a meeting?" Zack asked.

Dolph chuckled. "The last meeting that Hunter had with Punk ended up with Hunter red in the face and Punk laughing manically as he ran down the hallway."

Everyone nodded.

After lunch, the group separated. Jack made sure to take Alex home personally. He stood at his door, smiling down at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight after the house show?" Jack asked.

Alex stared at him and smiled. "Sure. It'll be fun."

Jack smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Alex entered his home and leaned against the door. "What the hell?" He pulled out his cellphone and dialed. "Hi, can we talk?"

…

Mike and Kevin went out after the house show. The older man had a picnic packed for them to have on the beach. Mike drank his wine as he stared up at the stars.

"Did Punk hurt you?" Mike asked.

Kevin rolled his shoulders but shook his head. "I'll be all right."

Mike moved behind the older man and began to massage his shoulders. Kevin leaned into the touch and moaned.

"You like?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Me likey."

Mike chuckled and continued his work. He leaned forward and kissed the nape of Kevin's neck.

The older man growled. He turned and kissed Mike fully on the lips. They soon pulled apart and stared at each other.

"That was nice," Mike said.

"Yes, it was."

Kevin leaned forward once more. He caught Mike's lips and pushed the younger man down. Mike moved his hands up and down Kevin's back while they made-out. He loved how the older man's muscles felt underneath his touch. He pulled at the shirt and pulled it up. He reached the skin that he wanted to feel.

Kevin moved to Mike's jawline and down his neck. He licked and nipped at the younger man's pulse point. He chuckled as Mike thrust up feel more of Kevin's erection.

"You want to uh...take this back to the room?" Kevin asked.

Mike stared up at him and nodded. "Yes!"

The older man smiled. They quickly packed up and made their way to Kevin's rental. The younger man tilted his head to the side as they neared it.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. He looked to what caught his boyfriend's attention.

As they got closer and closer to the car, Mike's eyes grew wide.

Kevin stopped short and wrapped his arm around Mike's waist. "Sean?"

Sean stared up at Kevin and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I heard you were town. Saw your match. You looked good out there."

Kevin nodded. "Thank you. Sean, this is Mike."

Sean stared at the younger man and simply nodded. "Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow if you're still in town."

"I'll think about it," Kevin replied. "Have a...nice night."

"You too."

Kevin and Mike watched Sean walk away. The older man shook his head and lead Mike to the passenger's side. He opened the door and Mike got in. Kevin went to the driver's side and started the car. He looked to Mike.

"Could you just hold me tonight?" Mike asked as he stared at his hands. "Please?"

"Sure, baby."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand. I kind of lost the mood as well." He looked over Mike. "But looking at us is bringing back."

Mike smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Maybe we could...make-out a little more?"

Kevin smiled and drove to their hotel.


End file.
